Bleeding Neji
by narutodippy
Summary: Torcher, betrail, and hatred. It can drive a person to do many things they'll regret. Even one who will harm the one person they have ever loved. Warning:Rape, incest, Yaoi rape. Don't like, don't read.
1. plans made

**Bleeding Neji**

…..

I decided to do the fanfiction world a favor and rid my fanfiction of stupid spelling errors. So this is the edited version.

**Warning: **This story contains rape, strong language, graphic scenes and blood. This story is not meant for little kids so please use your better judgment when picking a story to read. I will not take any responsibility for those who are offended by this story. Please be aware of this.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to any Naruto characters or Naruto themes that are used in this story. They all belong to Kishimoto-sama of the Shonen jump corporation.

…..

-Plans made-

Neji entered the compound from a long days training. He still wondered why he still went there anymore. It was clear no one even noticed the fact that he came. Hell, they didn't care if he came. He could be found dead at the training ground and they would debate whether to report it or leave his body to rot. That's all Neji could think of at the mere mention of his team. No one cared for the white-eyed boy. Even Tenten had drifted away from him in due time. Well, more along the lines of cheated on him with his 'friend'.

"Why are you home so late?" Neji heard a harsh voice that made him flinch. It was the one person that made him fear. And the only reason he went to training to begin with.

Slap

"Well!" Neji put a hand over his face were he had just been struck. But he knew better than to fight back or ignore him. He tried doing so, but all hell broke loose when he was stupid enough to think he earned the right. Neji rushed to his knees in a deep bow.

"Forgive me. Training ran late. It will never happen again." Neji said with a fast voice that did little in hiding how concerned he was for his well being.

Kick

Neji crumbled to the ground as he felt a chakra-laced foot make contact with his stomach causing a small amount of his blood to paint the floor. But without missing a beat he stood to the same position as before repeating his speech. Neji tried to suppress his urge to run. He knew if he ran, his life would be in serious danger. It was better to stand and take the punishment as such without so much as a word of dislike.

"You come home at your curfew. No later." Hiashi hissed bringing a third blow to the younger Hyuga.

Neji heard a snap. His arm bent backwards by the force of impact to the ground. He let out a small hiss in pain. He slapped a hand over his mouth so fast he knew it was going to leave a bruise. But the damage had been done as a kick connected with his head splintering the floor beneath it. Neji remained silent as the barrage of kicks rained down on him. His body was not fazed by the unneeded cruel behavior. He was used to it by now.

When Hiashi had left, Neji pulled himself from the floor. He could feel his body screaming in protest at the movement. His mind still pushed his body to move, knowing all too well that if he didn't clean up the blood Hiashi would have another reason to beat him again.

It was a difficult task to gather the water needed then to struggled to the spot were his blood had been spilt. His broken ankle was not helping with the endeavor.

He set the bucket down before taking out a brush he had been carrying in his mouth. He dunked it in the hot water. His hand moved to the spot were the blood still lay damp on the wood. He began to scrub the spot as his mind wandered into his unanswered questions that still haunted him.

'Why am I even coming back here? Why do I constantly take his hits like I'm his puppet? What do I have to live for?' Neji spat in his mind, but almost on cue came his reason to live. Hyuga Hinata, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. It still never ceased to amaze him that a girl so beautiful and kind was spawned from Hiashi, a demon in human skin.

"Neji, let me help." Hinata said in a soft voice. Neji lowered his head deeper unable to look her in the eyes. He hated being helped.

"Neji, please, your wounds won't heal unless I help." Hinata said in a stern mother-like voice but still soft and gentle as an angel's. Hinata took out an ointment that she had made specifically for these times and rubbed it on his bruises making Neji hiss in discomfort at the stinging that followed. Neji looked at Hinata after his task had been finished so she could add the medical ointment to his face that had two clear welts on them, one of which was of his own doing.

"Why do you let him do this to you?" Hinata asked again. No matter how many times she asked he still couldn't find an answer. So he answered the same as always.

"How should I know." Neji said with a monotone voice. He stood once again taking the brush in his mouth as he strained to lift the bucket. Hinata stood and reached her hand to help with his task only to be steered away by the sound of approaching foot steps. She quickly ran around the corner knowing if she was seen helping him her father would beat him more.

There was a scoff that drew Neji's gaze.

"You got what you deserved you pathetic excuse for a Hyuga." Spat one of the halls occupants. Neji couldn't find the energy to glare at him and his companion. He knew he was going to loose consciousness soon. It was probably from lack of sleep more than his wounds, not that it mattered to him anymore. Sure enough as soon as he had gotten the bucket to rise off the floor did he feel his body begin to sway before he fell onto the ground, his eyes going dark.

…..

"Night?" Neji asked as he opened his eyes. He scoffed under his breath. He hated night with a burning passion. His mind would wonder on his thoughts steering away any possibility of sleep he wished to get. He stared at the ceiling, unable to find peace as his mind raced with the last two years of his life. He marked the events up to now that led him to the pitiful form he was today. Every hit he took, the times he tried to fight back, yell for help, run.

Now he realized again he no longer had a will to fight back any longer, nor a reason to fight back. Neji let out a bitter laugh at his weakness. He knew it wouldn't get better until he had the strength to run as far as he could, permanently pushing the village behind him never returning and starting new.

"Like I'll live until then..." Neji whispered to himself holding his tears behind his white eyes.

Neji turned his head when he heard his alarm clock go off. It read five o'clock a.m. Neji stood from his bed from another sleepless night. He knew if his nights remained like this he would die, his health deteriorating at a rapid pace.

He dragged his dying body out of bed and went to his shower to clean the dried blood from his skin along with the cold sweat that had coated him. After leaving the soothing steam of his shower he put on his usual clothes, not caring that he had been wearing the same thing for over a month. His others were either stained with blood or torn.

He took his shuriken holster and strapped it to his leg, adding his hitai-ate to his forehead. He then headed out his window towards the training ground.

…..

Neji sat on a tree staring at the ground spinning a lone kunai on his finger not caring that his team had just arrived.

"Oi, Neji!" Lee screamed to the Hyuga in the tree. Neji merely ignored his call hoping he would just go away.

"Neji!" Neji felt his ear ringing as he fell from the tree being shocked by the kunoichi of the team. Tenten smirked when she saw Neji land on the ground with a thump in an undignified heap. Though Neji could have clearly made the landing, he truly didn't care, actually he had hoped for it to kill him.

"Tenten, Neji, Lee, not that I don't enjoy seeing your youthful display we have an equally youthful mission!" Gai projected making the birds fly. Neji stood on his feet rubbing his abused ears.

"When I snap, I'm going to kill him." Neji hissed under his breath, though the statement had scared him a little. He had switched the usual "if" to a "when". He just admitted to eventually going insane. If he wasn't already, that is.

Lee rushed to Gai with one of their 'youthful' displays that disgusted and disturbed Neji to no end. He still wondered how he remained sane from having such people on his team, or even in the world.

"I wonder what his mother must have been like to create something like that." Neji asked letting a small chuckle leave his lips, a rare moment to enjoy. But too soon his happiness faded as Tenten went past him purposely hitting his shoulder as she went by. Neji whispered a 'bitch' under his breath before continuing to walk towards his sensei.

"Our mission today is to help a miss with her garden!" Gai said with much enthusiasm. Lee joining in with his joy. A moment passed of them doing so before Lee separated from Gai and bounced over to Neji who had plain-out ignored the two for the better part of the last few minutes.

"Oi, Neji, Neji...Neji!" Neji was brought out of his thoughts almost instantly after the yell hit his ears.

"What do you want?" Neji hissed. Lee didn't respond, he only held out a letter. It was from Tenten. Neji came close to ripping it to pieces, but resisted the urge as he wished for an explanation.

"What's this about?" Neji asked in a cold tone. Lee walked away, leaving Neji to wonder in his thoughts for an answer. He, against his better judgment, decided to open the envelope, but being ever careful in case of a possible trap. He pulled out the content and stared in disgust at what he saw. A picture.

Neji crumpled it cursing the girl for her arrogance. She had finally crossed the thin line she had dared to balance on. It was a picture of her and Lee. It was rather intimate. Neji made his way over to the kunoichi in question building up chakra for a Juken strike to her heart hopefully killing her. But almost instantly he stopped dead when an idea struck him. A dark smile came to him face. A smile that would make anyone who saw quiver at the sight.

Neji wiped the smile from his face faster than anyone could imagine. He didn't want them to know of his newfound goal.

…..

Neji returned from his mission with his team sporting the dirt on his shirt from Tenten's throw. He spiked his killer intent before making a lunge for her. Gai and Lee had to hold him back as he tried to kill the kunoichi. Tenten had only suffered a hard Juken hit to the head. She would live. Sadly.

After his outburst Gai had dismissed him. He sent a final glare to her before he left. He was sure to get an earful tomorrow about not attacking a teammate.

'The bitch had it coming,' Neji hissed in his mind going into his room to find some form of clothing he could wear. Nothing of course met his eyes remembering all his clothes had been destroyed from one thing or another.

"I need to go shopping..." Neji sighed pulling up a floorboard under his bed. Under which laid a single box locked with a combination lock. This was the only place in the whole compound were Hiashi hadn't looked to take his money. Neji opened the box revealing a medium amount of money he had been saving over the months.

Neji took out about fifty, before hiding his miniature bank from harm's way. He stood heading for the door only to stop his hand hovering over the doorknob.

"Neji!" Came a loud voice on the other side of the door. Neji turned running at his window trying to make it out of his room before Hiashi came in.

Too late.

The door almost flew off the hinges as Hiashi burst into the room.

"How dare you desecrate the Hyuga name by doing something so childish!" Hiashi hollered grabbing Neji's stained shirt by the collar, pulling Neji back and slamming his body into the floor. Neji coughed blood out of his mouth on contact. Hiashi didn't miss a beat as he delivered a punishing blow to Neji's midsection. Neji struggled with trying to pull the air back into his lungs that had been forced out by the blow.

"You ungrateful brat!" Hiashi bellowed, slamming his fist into Neji's face. Hiashi picked Neji off the ground only to slam him into the wooden floor once more. After doing so a small paper like object fell from Neji's pocket. Hiashi leaned down picking up the object, determining it as a picture. He took it into full view.

"What the hell is this?" Hiashi hissed looking the picture over a couple of times. Neji stared on in horror realizing what Hiashi held.

"It's nothing!" Neji screamed making a snatch for the object, forgetting who he was talking to. Hiashi kicked Neji in the stomach causing him to crumple to the ground.

"When did you earn the right to talk to me in such a way?" Hiashi asked pressing his foot on the back of Neji's head.

"You didn't." Hiashi said, answering his own question.

"Stand." Hiashi ordered removing his foot from the back of Neji's head. Neji struggled to stand but complied to the demand. No sooner had he managed to stand fully erect had Hiashi nailed him dead in the stomach again, this time making Neji see colors before falling to the ground unconscious.

…..

"Neji, Neji please wake up." Neji groaned in pain as his body was shaken slightly.

"Hinata...What time is it?" Neji asked remembering were he lay.

"Seven." Hinata whispered. Neji shot up with a jolt. He was late for practice! That meant Hiashi was awake, and chances being he was going to attack Neji soon if he didn't leave.

But his plans on running to practice were deterred as he felt a burning fire-like pain shoot onto his stomach. He crumbled to the floor in pain, gripping the area in question.

"Neji? Are you okay?" Hinata asked worrying for the well-being of her cousin.

"Do I look all right!" Neji screamed still gripping his stomach. Hinata jumped back slightly at the harshness of Neji's voice. He wouldn't take his anger out on her. Ever.

Neji realized what he had done and lowered his head.

"S-Sorry...I didn't mean to yell..." Neji said in a soft voice.

"It's okay, Neji." Hinata said in a timid voice. She sat with Neji for about an hour before Neji was able to move enough to get to his bed with her help.

"I'm sorry I'm holding you up. Your team must be worried." Neji said with a strained voice still in pain from the hit to his stomach.

"It's my day off." Hinata said with a smile.

Hinata pulled the sheets over Neji's still clothed form. The teen grunted in pain as she did so, the slightest movement making his world turn into a kaleidoscope. Once he was settled, silence swallowed the room. Hinata sat Silently by his side, watching over him with kind pale eyes.

"Do you think he will eventually kill me?" Neji asked staring blankly at ceiling. Hinata looked away not knowing how to answer. This was the second time Neji had asked this question. The first time she had answered instantly with a no, but now she truly didn't know the answer. Especially after this.

"He wouldn't." Hinata lied after some time. At any rate if Neji kept taking these beatings he wouldn't live.

"You're a horrible liar Hinata..." Neji deadpanned. 'She even knows that I'm going to die. I knew it...' Neji spat in his mind.

"Neji, I didn't mean it like that, honest!" Hinata said digging a deeper hole with another lie.

"Like how Hiashi didn't mean to break my arm twice, or bruise my organs. Like that Hinata!" Neji hissed glaring a hole into the younger Hyuga.

"Like how he didn't mean to burn me using his Chakra! Like how he didn't mean to to kill my father in front of my face!" Neji screamed at Hinata.

Hinata took a few steps back. Neji started to sob as his emotions ran wild. Every time Hiashi hit him and he bottled his fear, his anger, his pain, were set loose. All his emotions came out at once making Neji loose control.

Hinata wasn't sure wether to leave or comfort him. Neji continued yelling, though the words were no longer distinguishable. Hinata decided to take the latter and walked over wrapping her arms around her sobbing cousin. Neji leaned into the embrace gripping Hinata's shirt not wanting to ever let go.

…..

Neji had finally calmed down and had fallen asleep in Hinata's arms. Hinata shifted out of Neji's grasp and tucked him into bed. She tiptoed towards his door trying not to disturb him.

"Hinata... Please don't go..." Hinata stopped and turned ready to walk back over, but to her surprise Neji was still asleep.

"Hinata, don't let me die..." Neji begged in his sleep. Hinata's interest was peaked as she walked over next to her sleeping cousin to listen more into his dream. "

Stay away...Ita... Please stop..."

Hinata stared on in wonder, wishing she knew what he was dreaming. Suddenly Neji's face changed from its peaceful expression to one of fear. Neji began to thrash wildly as if trying to fight off some unknown force.

"Please stop Uncle, I swear I won't do it again..." Neji whispered, his thrashing becoming more frantic.

Hinata backed away slightly, but stayed close enough to still listen.

"I promise not to mess up again uncle... Please stop that hurts..." Neji cried slightly. Hinata kept racking her brain trying to decipher the words Neji spoke.

"I didn't mean to hurt Hinata-chan..."

"Oh my God..." Hinata whispered putting her hand over her mouth. She remembered now. He was reliving one of the worst beatings he had taken. After which he was rushed to the hospital and fell into a coma for two weeks.

Neji suddenly stopped thrashing. His movements going still and calm once again. Hinata moved next to him once more wanting to see, unable to have the courage to wake him.

A few minutes passed and Neji remained silent. Hinata turned once again to leave only to feel Neji's grip on her wrist.

"Why? I love you... Why do this to me?" Neji asked. Hinata went pale. Did he just confess to loving her?

Hinata whirled around and saw his face stressed but still asleep. She let out a soft sigh as she sat back down to see what Neji was talking about.

"Tenten...I loved you... Why?" Neji asked as tears rolled down his sleeping face. Hinata leaned closer wanting to know the explanation. She had never known of Neji caring for anyone, let alone loving them.

Neji grip on Hinata's arm tightened suddenly, making Hinata pull at the grip. She looked at Neji's face and saw him scowling.

"You slut... You played with my emotions for fun... You never cared for me.. "Neji hissed tightening his grip more on Hinata's wrist. Hinata pulled harder against his grip as her hand turned blue from the lack of blood.

Neji then let go of her wrist, his body falling limp. Hinata let out a sigh of relief rubbing her sore appendage. She moved back slightly, making sure there wouldn't be a repeat of the action.

Neji remained silent for over ten minutes and Hinata grew bored. She began to wander around his room to see if there could be anything of interest. She opened one of his drawers of his dresser and saw it held a single box. Her interest peaked she removed said box from the drawer and placed it on the floor. She sat down and opened the box.

Inside was a small book along with a couple of papers folded. Hinata took out the book and opened it to the first page.

_I have decided to make a record of all the things Hiashi has done to me. When I die, I want this book given to Naruto. He'll know what to do with it.  
_  
Hinata turned to the next page as she looked deeper into the past.

Hinata had no idea that Hiashi started all the way back then. She scanned a couple of pages seeing that most had one hit or slap. Nothing too bad. But one page caught her attention. There were clear tear stains on the page.

_December 24, age 7. Rape. Everyone in the compound was in attendance of the Celebration. I was forbidden to attend, so I remained in my room. Hiashi entered my room. He cornered me and held me down. I screamed for help, but no one could hear because everyone was on the other side of the compound. He stripped me and forced me-  
_  
Hinata slapped the book shut unable to continue reading. Her stomach rolled at the mere image of seeing Hiashi do such a thing. Hinata looked over at Neji and started to cry softly realizing what he had been through. She took a deep breath and opened the book once more and began to read.

_I kept screaming as he continued. I began to bleed as it ripped my skin around the area of entry. Hiashi became more vigorous after a short interval of time before finally having his release. When he did, it burned the broken skin.  
_  
_He pulled out slowly, taking heavy breaths. He then ordered me to sit up. I couldn't move. He took out a kunai and pressed it on the back of my neck repeating the action. I was still unable to comply from the pain I felt._

_He shrugged slightly before pushing in again pumping deeper and faster than before making me cry out in agony. It took him longer than before to finish, but it hurt just the same. Before he released he pulled out letting the white substance fall on my back and face.  
_  
Hinata gagged as she could picture the grotesque display. She took deep breaths trying to calm her already shaky nerves so she could finish reading the record. Even if it sickened her, for some reason she couldn't stop reading it.

_After he released he picked me up and made me sit on my knees. I was limp and couldn't control my body movements. He opened my mouth and plugged my nose before pushing his member inside my esophagus. I gagged and pressed against him trying to remove the obstructing object._

_He unplugged my nose and placed both his hands on the back of my head forcing the member deeper than before making me choke. He made my head move back and forth until he released in my throat. It burned my throat as it went down. He removed his member and allowed me to drop to the ground. Once I did I lost my dinner onto my floor as I could taste the white substance.  
_  
Hinata was shaking now. She was trembling so much she couldn't hold the book steady enough to turn the page.

"Hinata?" Hinata turned and saw Neji sitting up. Neji spotted the book she held in her hands and jumped out the bed and grabbed Hinata by the wrists.

"How much did you read!" Neji screamed activating his Byakugan as his rage shot through his system like a poison. Hinata was scared. No scared didn't describe it. Neji had never yelled at her like this, let alone activate his Byakugan at her.

"Answer me!" Neji screamed shaking Hinata with each word.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to r-read it Neji!" Hinata yelled out of fear closing her eyes and pulling on his grip. Neji's glare intensified.

"What did you read!" Neji hissed pulling Hinata closer so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"When you were seven." Hinata whispered. Neji eyes intense glare stayed for a moment as his mind processed the words. Hinata dared to open her eyes when she heard a soft sharp intake of breath.

Neji's face contorted into something akin to feeling ill. The rage slipped from his hold, leaving his features pail and shaken. She had read 'that'. Neji deactivated his Byakugan, letting go of Hinata's wrists in the process. Neji looked down in shame.

"Leave. Just get the hell out." Neji hissed. Hinata stood slowly but didn't leave. She walked over to the small black book on the floor and held it out to Neji. Neji swatted her hand to the side and glared up at her. Hinata bowed slightly and left the room crying silently.

Neji sat on the floor for a few minutes, his mind reeling. How could Hinata read something so private? What had possessed her to go looking through his things any ways? Why would she...?

Neji's eyes widened. A spark of paranoia over took him before he could stop it. What if she was doing it for Hiashi. But that was crazy. Hinata had been nothing but kind to him. But what if she had just been trying to buy his trust? What if she was a spy? What if she was really as messed up as the rest the clan?

Neji shook his head hard, his hand finding his hair line. He was in pain and tired. He was thinking too much. He had to be. Hinata wouldn't betray him like this. She wouldn't try to hurt him. She wouldn't!

'Do you really think so?' A voice echoed somewhere inside his head.

Neji shot his gaze upward, eyes wide and wild. He didn't think that did he? Neji shook his head again. He was slipping. He was loosing control of himself again. He needed to calm down and center himself. He needed to calm down. Calm down.

'But what if she's plotting against you right now? What if she wants to kill you?' The voice was haunting. It echoed off the inside of Neji's skull, it's volume unbearable.

"Shut up! Hinata wouldn't! She...She wouldn't..." He didn't sound as convinced as he wanted to be. This wasn't happening. Hinata was a good person. She had always been there for him.

But she had never defended him. She had only picked up the pieces when it was over. She had never used her position as the next in line to protect him. She could have. Her father listened to her. She could have stopped this. She could have helped him damn it.

'That's right. She could have helped, but she chose not to,' Neji nodded, not questioning the internalized voice. He didn't let himself realize he had snapped. He didn't want to. He didn't want to admit he had lost his mind.

Something black caught the edge of his gaze, drawing him out of the dangerous spiral his mind had taken. He leaned over and picked up the book from the floor and opened it to the last page. He found the pen that went with it. His hand shook as he stared at the page. A moment passed, the whispers in his head finally giving him the words.

_August 20th, age, 13. Plans. I've finally decided on my plan. I've decided to go through with it._

_I've decided to make Hiashi pay. _

_I've decided to murder Hanabi and Hinata._

…..

**TBC...**

That's all for now. Please review! They are my food, they give me inner strength!


	2. Breaking Point

**Bleeding Neji**

…..

I just realized something...I've written about per se 12 stories, a majority being Neji-centric. Though my violent nature towards him has never faltered once. It's not that I hold a grudge against said Hyuga, it's just easier to torment him unlike the other characters in Naruto. He lacks the background other characters have, though others don't have much insight at all(cough)Tenten(cough) But it leaves a lot of space to imagine. Also I love beating the living crap out of him...

**Warning: **This story contains rape, strong language, graphic scenes and blood. This story is not meant for little kids so please use your better judgment when picking a story to read. I will not take any responsibility for those who are offended by this story. Please be aware of this.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to any Naruto characters or Naruto themes that are used in this story. They all belong to Kishimoto-sama of the Shonen jump corporation.

…..

-Breaking Point-

"Well, well, it seems the ice prince finally decided to show up." Tenten hissed as Neji dragged his tired form into the training ground, the brush with death from Hiashi making things all the worse.

"You shouldn't put your foot in your mouth so often, it might get stuck." Neji retorted as he leaned against a tree for support. Tenten glared daggers at her teammate, though she was debating to add real ones to the motion.

"At least I don't get felt up by my uncle." Tenten said with a smirk as Neji paled drastically, his color taking a new statement of a dead man's. Neji felt his stomach lurch, his emotions taking a dip into rage and pain.

"What did you say?" Neji asked, his Byakugan activating to add emphasis to his sentence.

"You heard me. Seems the 'oh so great prodigy of Konoha' can't even defend his virginity." Tenten cackled.

"You leave your legs open to every guy that passes you, slut." Neji hissed, taking the common fighting stance of the Hyuga prodigy he was. Tenten drew several kunai at the statement, equally as enraged as the white-eyed male.

"Hello, my youthful students!" Came a blaring voice belonging to none other than the very front against nature and sanity, Maito Gai. Tenten, putting her innocent act up to seem like the victim, hid her kunai as she looked scared at Neji's angry look.

"Neji? What are you doing?" Lee asked, walking out next to his sensei and seeing the look on his girlfriend's face.

"Nothing." Neji hissed as his blood line disappeared, but not before giving the mother of all death glares at Tenten, said kunoichi not being fazed by said movement.

"I've devised a training exercise worthy of your youthful flames!" Gai cheered with enthusiasm, completely missing the tension in the air. Neji let out a low growl, knowing it was going to be another damn spar that would end pitifully as his two teammates couldn't even begin to scratch him. But his mind was more fixed on the leak of information that had come from his journal.

'How the hell did that bitch of a kunoichi find out anyways! I've never taken it out when she was anywhere near me!' Neji hissed in his mind. 'But what of Hinata? She had read my journal the previous night. What if she had read that...?'

"Shit." Neji cursed out loud. 'Kami, if this is your way of rubbing in my face that you hate me, you suck even more.'

…..

Neji dragged his tired body over to a tree in need of a drastically needed rest. The spar matches took more out of him than he originally thought they would, though it makes sense since he was in a mass amount of pain. Not like he pays attention to it any longer.

"Note to self, kill Tenten." Neji growled, feeling the bruise on his arm from her damned staff.

"Hey Neji." Lee said with a happy smile, as clueless as ever. 'Now the green freak wants to blast my ears out. Just fucking joy.'

Lee started blathering on about something involving youth and other things that Neji ignored, wanting to get some much needed rest, though the boy seemed to enjoy chewing off his ear.

"Hey, Neji, why do you think the clan rules are set up like that?" Lee asked, the words making it to Neji's ears, or rather, ear.

"They set them up so the head family can have complete control over everything you do, whether it be a simple walk or a mission. If you go one step out of line, they can punish you without interference from the Hokage." Neji recited with a dark voice, venom seeping from his words.

"I swear on my being and life, one day I'll change this rule, even if I have to destroy the people who made it. One day, I'll make them pay. And when I do, I swear to take as many with me as I can." Neji hissed more to himself rather than Lee, a promise he swore he would one day fulfill to the fullest if not more. The image of Tenten vaguely floated through his mind.

"I think that's a great goal, Neji. The rule is too harsh." Lee agreed only because he had missed the ending part of the statement. But Neji never intended on him hearing it to begin with. He didn't want his plans to destroy Hiashi to go unfulfilled.

"You wait. Soon enough, I'll take from you something far more valuable than what you took from me." Neji uttered, his minds eyes focused on Hiashi's form.

…..

"Neji!" A voice rang through the Hyuga compound, sending chills up a certain Hyuga's spine. At the moment, said boy was in his room, wrapping his injured stomach with his newly-purchased bandages. But he hastily hid the valuable item under a loose board under his bed before quickly going to the origin of the call, knowing what most likely awaited him.

As he ran, many of the other members of the family sneered at him, while others even tripped him, though he easily rebounded before hitting the floor sparing some choice words towards the ones who had that would make a sailor blush.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked politely as he entered said person's office. Hiashi fixed a hard glare on Neji, making Neji visibly tense at the motion, fearing that Hiashi had had the information leaked to him. That paranoid little voice came back in the back of his head, buzzing like a fly too close to ones ear.

Hiashi stood from his chair, the glare only growing stronger as he did so. Neji audibly gulped. Hiashi stood over Neji by about two feet, only adding to the very intimidating image.

"Tell me, Neji. Or better yet, explain to me of the bruise on Hinata's wrists from prior to this morning?" Hiashi asked, though he knew it was Neji. Neji felt his throat go dry, hell, his heart stopped.

"I-I...It wasn't me Hiashi-sama, I swear." Neji lied, hoping to avoid the beating that was coming his way.

Rule one of survival skills: When faced with an opponent you can't beat, retreat and regroup, or delay until backup arrives.

The only option to get out of this without death was to run like all hell. Neji applied his ninja skills well and bolted for the door with all his might, his hand only grazing the handle before a hand took grip of the back of his head, using the momentum to its advantage, slammed Neji's head into the door, a satisfying snapping sound coming from his now broken nose.

Blood trailed down the young Hyuga's face, his hand holding his abused face as he fell to the floor. A kick landed hard on his side, snapping two ribs while leaving a foot mark that would soon turn into a welt. A sharp tug on his hair had him up into a semi-kneeling position before a third hit made contact with his stomach, striking the same spot that had been abused yesterday and was still raw. Neji let out a scream before his body went into spasms, his senses going haywire from the sheer pain of the single hit alone. Blood flew out his mouth followed by a gagging sound from the air forced out of his lungs, only adding to the pain he was in.

Hiashi released Neji's hair, allowing Neji to finish spasming on the floor. A few minutes later, his body ceased the shaking long enough for Neji to draw a regular breath. His body greatly accepted the motion, but the air came out sharply as blood-filled coughs coated the floor.

"Leave." Hiashi ordered. Neji forced himself into a kneeling position, his hands out in front of him for support.

"I will not ask again." Hiashi hissed, moving closer to Neji's weakened form. Neji forced himself to his feet, though he leaned on the wall to keep his balance. He stumbled out the door, shutting it behind him.

…..

Blood trailed from his lips along with his still bleeding nose. His mind was blank except for his one goal, his room. The one place he felt at least mildly safe. His steps were dragging and small, his eyes blurred and tired; his mind was in a haze.

'She betrayed me again.' The voice from the night before whispered. It echoed a few times before it faded into his slipping hold of consciousness as something beautiful came before him.

His goal was in sight, something he never thought he would be so happy to see. No sooner had the door been shut did he collapse on the floor, finally succumbing to the dark that yanked on his mind.

…..

The morning sun rose too early for Neji. His head felt hazy, and he didn't have a word to describe how much his body hurt. But despite that, he stood. He stumbled over to his dresser drawer and took out an all too familiar black book. A brush in hand, he began to write. A few minutes later, he put the brush down before reading his words that were scribbled in an almost illegible scroll.

_Plans: I have my choice made on my revenge. They will suffer the most horrid of my assaults From Hiashi. In two week's time, their bodies will be mine._

…..

**TBC...**

Rather short, but it is build-up to the next chapter! Cue the plot of the whole story. I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review. They are so nice to have. I hoard them.


	3. Hinata

Chapter 3: Hinata

OK! This is by far the most grific part of the story! SO PLEASE Read the warning! Now that that's over with, I would like to say now, I really do love writing this story and it is by far the best i've made since The Angle(Found on quizilla) The angle has the best plot even if the first two chapters suck but check it out some time, just search my user name(Narutodippy) And you'll find it. Also soon to come is Gonger! It's a great Naruto story that dosn't have a main charictor really but has a very funny plot with cool action! I hope to have that one up when I finish this one, which is soon sinc eI have this one almost finished being writen, but for now enjoy what I have.

**Warning: This chapter contains rape and sevear use of adalt languege that may afend some and desterb others. So please use your judjement properly.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, don't make it, So I don't claim it to be mine...Grr...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji what are you doing here?"

"**Silence."**

"Neji?"

**"Take off your clothes."**Neji said as he locked the door behind him. He approached his victim. His victims eyes widen as he took out a kunai.

"Neji, have you gone mad!?"

The boy in question pinned his victim against the wall, pressing the kunai against the exposed flesh around her throat.

"**Do as I say."**

His victim could now smell the Sake on his breath, and from his swayed motion it was evident he was drunk.

"Neji, you don't know what you're doing! You're drunk!"

**"Oh, but I do know."**Neji said in a dark voice as he activated his beakugan. His victim could see he was willing to kill if his demands were not complied to.

"Neji, please think this through. If you" The victims words were cut short as Neji jabbed the kunai into his her arm.

"Gah!!" His victim cried out as the pain shot through her body.

**"I want to fuck you."** Neji slurred, ripping the kunai out of his victims arm. His victim went to let out a second scream but he muffled it using his hand.

His victim bit down as hard as possible to remove the hand.

**"You shouldn't have done that."**Neji growled as he slapped the girl across the face. Neji lifted his kunai ready to kill the girl before him, but stopped as he saw the opportunity that lay before him. Neji staggered over to the frightened girl on the ground.

Hinata looked up in fear at her intoxicated cousin. It was clear her wasn't kidding. He was going though with his wishes no matter what she did.

Neji grabbed Hinata's arms before she could resist and pinned them above her head.

**"Don't scream for help or I'll kill you."**Neji warned as he leaned down pressing his lips on Hinata's. Hinata started to flail trying to get away. Neji forced his tongue inside of her mouth. Hinata tried to force his tongue out of her mouth but to no avail. Neji leaned up from his kiss and looked down at Hinata as she continued to struggle. A smirk graced his lips at the sight. 'A dream come true' Neji mussed in his mind, but the image soon began to bore him. He leaned down next to her face, breathing in her sent.

**"Don't worry Hinata-chan, The less you struggle the quicker it will be"** Neji whispered in a seductive voice in Hinata's ear. Hinata physically tensed as he sung the words to her. Neji took Hinata's ear lobe into his mouth, sucking on it. Hinata tried in desperation to brake free of Neji's caress. Neji sensing her stress let go of her ear.

**"I can fuck you as long as I want, I can even kidnap you to have you forever. Stop making it worse for yourself." **Neji purred into Hinata's abused ear. Neji looked down more to admire Hinata's figure. It was a true sight to behold. Her curves were built by Kami-sama himself. Every bead of sweat falling down her face giving a godly like glow. Oh how Neji had yearned to feel the skin she kept hidden from human eyes.

Neji took one of his hands away from Hinata's wrists to lowed it to her breast. He stroked it for a few moments , causing Hinata to whimper at the touch. Neji felt his body shake as he heard the heavenly noise come out her mouth. Neji took his hand off her breast and brought it up to the top of her Jacket. Slowly pulling down the zipper, enjoying the expression on Hinata's face as she pulled hard to get away. Failing in every attempt to do so.

"**How slutty Hinata. A lace bra?"** Neji said as he looked over Hinata's newly exposed skin. Hinata felt Neji eyes on her skin. She could feel her tears begging to fall, but she refused to do so. Her weakness got her into this, so showing more would make things worse. Neji put his hand on top of Hinata's breast once again this time rubbing it in a circular motion. He leaned his head down and bit on Hinata's neck drawing blood and a hiss from Hinata. Neji began to suck on the wound he had made giving it a prominent blue look, marking Hinata as his own.

Neji lifted his head admiring the mark he had made. But soon his attention drifted to Hinata face as she let a single tear fall down her face. He leaned forward and licked the tear off her face.

**"No need to cry Hinata."**Neji said in a falce comforting voice. Hinata turned her face to the side in shame. Neji moved his hand up from Hinata's breast sliding it to her face not wanting the feeling of her skin to fade. **"I'm not going to hurt you that much."**Neji said In a soft voice. Neji stroked Her face in a loving way.

"Neji, please, don't do this. Please." Hinata pleaded trying to get Neji to stop. **"I'm going to do this either way."** Neji whispered lowering his head. "You don't have to Neji! I promise not to tell! I can help you!" Hinata said becoming more fearful.

**"There is no need to help me."**Neji said in an almost inaudible voice. "There is, and I'll make sure it's the best." Hinata said in a slightly soothing voice. She felt Neji's grip loosen on her wrists. She slowly started to slide her wrists free from Neji's grasp.

"No one will know about any of this. I swear. Not even Hiashi." The second Neji herd the name Hiashi he tightened his grip on Hinata's wrist once again.

"**You thought I was going to simply let you go?"**Neji chuckled with a crazed smirk on his face. **"You were going to forgive me for all this like it never happened?" **Neji sung, taking out some wire he had in his shuriken holster. **"Your kindness was always your greatest weekness."** Neji spat as he started to wrap the wire around her wrists.

Hinata felt his words like a slap across the face. It was true. She had just talked to him like he had just screamed at her and he felt bad. Not something of this magnitude. This should be unforgivable! Not something brushed off so lightly! Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of the fish net wire on her body being cut off.

Neji pulled the fish wire shirt off with ease. Next to go was her bra. Neji put his hands on top of each cup rubbing them slightly in anticipation for the feeling of holding what lie beneath. Hinata pulled hard on the wire trying to brake free to find that it was tied to the wall using chacra. Neji grew board of holding his hands on top of the bra and ripped it off with an affective snap sound. Neji was in aw at how large they truly were.

**"Well well, I'll have fun with these my little slut."** Neji said placing his hands on top of them, stroking them in a rough manner making Hinata wince. "Neji, ple(gasp)please stop!" Hinata almost screamed as she felt Neji start to suck on her left nipple. Neji enjoyed the gasp that Hinata had made at the contact.

**"Moan for me, My bitch" **Neji said before he bit down hard on her nipple. "AAAAA!!!" Hinata screamed as she felt blood role down her chest. Neji fond pleasure from hearing her scream, thought, He tensed. Someone could have heard it.

Neji lifted his head from Hinata's bleeding breast and stared at her face. "P-please forgive me. I wont scream again I promise!" Hinata said as quickly as possible. But Neji wasn't concerned about her apoligy. He wanted to hear her scream again.

**"I want to make you scream Hinata-chan."** Neji said as he took out a kunai. **"I want you to call out my name." **Neji said as he lifted a to kunai to her breast. **"Scream my name."** Neji spat in a dark voice. Hinata bit her lip as she tried not to scream as she felt Neji press the Kunai through her breast. Once it was completely through Neji ripped it out spraying blood across his face along with the floor.

**"Scream my name!" **Neji screamed as he put the kunai back infront of her breast. "Neji." Hinata moaned out. **"Louder."** Neji said as he pushed the kunai in again."Neji!" Hinata screamed as Neji began to twist the kunai.

**"That's it. Was that so hard?"** Neji asked as he pulled the kunai out again. Hinata could only nod, not able to speak from the pain. Neji Looked at Hinata's blood covered chest. 'What a waist…' Neji thought to himself. Neji next looked at Hinata's navy-blue pants.

**"I wonder how you feel Hinata."** Neji mused to himself. He gripped the sides of Hinata's pants getting ready to remove the article of clothing.

"No! Please don't Neji! I'm begging you!" Hinata pleaded just below a scream. Neji merely ignored her plead as he began to remover her pants. Neji could feel his skin tingle as he saw her completely. Her legs smooth as silk. Neji started to chuckle.

**"I figured as much you be wearing lace down here too." **Neji said as his chuckle subsided. "Neji stop! Don't do this! You'll regret it! Please just stop now!" Hinata begged as tears pored down her face. **"And miss fuking you till you bleed? Never!" **Neji said as he stripped her completly of her pants.

"Don't, please don't, please." Hinata pleeded through her tears. Neji smirked at Hinata's reaction. Listening to her beg was more than enticing. Neji slid his hand along the crouch area of her underwear. Feeling the crease to her opening. Neji felt his hand tingle as he felt how tight she was.

**"Shale we?"**Neji asked as he started to remove Hinata's underwear. Hinata became frantic. She started to kick at neji trying to brake free. **"Stop thrashing! It'll only hert more! Don't resist me!"** Neji screamed as he pulled her underwear off in a rough motion. Neji lowered his hand down to her entrance and started to stroke the outside geting a feel to it.

"Y-Yamite! Please Neji!" Hinata screamed. **"Well, Well, look how tight you are Hinata-chan." **Neji snarled in a devilish voice. **"It makes me want to fuck you silly." **Neji purred.

"N-Neji please! D-Don't do this! AH!!!" Hinata took a sharp gasp in as she felt Neji's fingers thrusted inside her. Hinata winced as neji jabbed his fingers deeper."Neji, stop! P-P-AH! Please!" Hinata begged as neji started to sizer his fingers in side.

"Hinata-sama are you all right?" Came a voice out side the door. Neji instantly tensed. 'Shit Shit SHIT!!!' Neji screamed in his head as he put his hand over Hinata's mouth.

"Hinata-sama?" Called the voice again this time a little more concerned. **"Say you're fine!"** Neji said in a harsh whisper to Hinata. He removed his hand from her mouth waiting for her to comply. But to Neji's shock Hinata kicked him in his stomach sending him into the wall across from her.

"HELP!!PLEASE HELP!!" Hinata screamed with all her might. The hit to the wall was enough to sober Neji up. He regained his stability just in enough time to hear her scream. 'DAMN!!' Neji screamed in his mind.

Neji could hear the door splinter as a bang rang out sending the door crashing to the floor. Neji knew his only hope was to get to Hinata before anyone came in. Neji made a brake for her as two of the branch family members came rushing in.

The two reconized Neji almost instantly. As did Neji. They were basicaly two of Hiashi's lap dogs. He could tell them to kill one another and they would do it with no quetions asked. He especialy hated Inowe. He helped in the murder of his father. His wife Mina wasn't exactly liked either on his list.

Inowe and Mina saw what Neji's taget was and threw a barage of Shurikin and Kunai etempting to slow him down. Neji saw the weapons flying at him. He pumped chacra into his legs to get to safety. One of the kunai hit him in leg causing him to trip. He slammed into Hinata Making her scream as both her arms broke from being stuck to the wall.

"Hinata-sama!!" Both of the branch family members screamed. Neji managed to sit up next to Hinata. He looked up and saw the two running over toward Hinata. 'Shit I have to think fast!!' Neji screamed in his head.

He ripped the kunai out of his leg and put it to Hinata's neck. "Take one step closer and I'll kill her!!" Neji screamed as he pressed the kunai harder against Hinata's throat. "Neji, calm down and put the kunai away." Inowe said putting his hands up in a defensive manner. "Go to hell, Inowe!" Neji screamed at the branch member. Neji looked at Mina who had her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Mina, Get a metical team and Hiashi-sama." Inowe said in a quit voice.

-----

knock

"You better have a good reason to disturb me at this hour." Hiashi said as he looked over at his clock. Mina took a deep breath getting ready to tell of what had happened. "Hiashi-sama…Neji Has r-raped Hinata and is now h-h-holding her hostage." Mina said trying not to stutter.

In a matter of seconds Hiashi was dressed and had opened the door.

"Is what you say is true?" Hiashi said in a voice with pure malis practically falling off it. Poor Mina could only nod at his question. "Were?" Hiashi said activating his beakugan.

"Hinata's room." Mina said trying her hardest not to stutter.

Hiashi transported to the precise room and nearly fell over seeing the condition of his eldest daughter. She was bleeding from her right breast and it was evident that she had been bond for Neji's pleasure

It was clear that she had been put through hell.

"Inowe, get a metical team. Now." Hiashi said trying his hardest not to kill Neji. Inowe quickly left almost tripping as he began to run.

-----

Hinata felt light headed. She knew she was dying from blood lose and she didn't get help soon she would die. She was barley aware of what was going on. All she knew was Neji had her hostage.

"I-Is any one there?" Hinata asked trying to move. Neji put his hand on Hinata's stomach to restrict her movement.

Hiashi let a soft smile on his face when he heard his daughters voice. "I'm here Hinata, helps on the way." Hiashi said in the kindest voice he could find. Hinata could feel the warmth In her fathers voice. It was the first time she had herd Hiashi talk so kindly.

"Ok Otow-san." Hinata said still trying to sit up strait to get the strain off her arms. But she stopped trying when she felt something on her side. Hinata let out a wimper as she felt an arm rap around her waist. "Hinata, let's see how much I can fuck you before your father tries to kill me? Neh?"

"No, p-please, just let me go." Hinata wimpered trying to make her voice louder to get help. "I can't without knowing what your pussy feels like wrapped around me." Neji said as he licked the side of Hinata's face. Hiashi felt his blood start to boil as he saw Neji do the action.

"Neji, If you don't stop I swear I will kill you!" Hiashi screamed just about ready to ponce. "Oh realy? If you take a step toward me Hinata dies. And now you have a front row seet to see me take her verginity." Neji said in an over confident voice.

"Don't you dare!" Hiashi said using every once of restraint he had not to run forward. "At this time you don't have much jerisdiction do you?" Neji said releasing the chacra that held Hinata's arms to the wall.

"I have enough to kill you." Hiashi said making the hand singe to activate Neji's curse seal. "I wouldn't do that. If you do I'll just simply kill her before I pass out." Neji said judjing the distance betwean the window and him. "Who said I was activating your curse seal." Hiashi said with a deadly glare on his face.

"Oh? Then what do you plan to do?" Neji asked Building up chacra to run. "I can Kill you instantly using the curse mark." Hiashi said reminding Neji. "If you step away from Hinata I wont have to kill you."

"And you asume I will do this because? Do you think I value my life? I have given myself a lethal injection. I'll be dead in a few hours." Neji wispered lowering his head. Hiashi was speachless. Neji was never planning on coming out of this room to begin with."Why?"

"Simple, What do I have to live for? My father is dead. I am a genies and no one so much as said good job or well done. My team mate Tenten who I used to love cheated on me with my best friend Lee. Every one asumes I don't talk because I don't want to, But the real reason is that no one will listen. And you never considered me as your family, not even as an aqentance, mearly someone who had some skills! Never truly seeing me, just my blood line! That's why! That's why i've been planning this for months! I was planning on Taking your daughters life so you would see what a fraction of my life was like! And I already did this to Hinabe! She's dead in a puddle of my sead! I killed her and Hinata's next!!" Neji screamed as loud as his loungs would permit.

Hiashi went pale."No..."

"Oh, but I did. I was planning to let you find the little surprize but it's better to let you know. You should have sceen her face as I fucked her. She kept screaming her heart out into the cloth that was in her mouth. And her blood was an exilent lubricant for her tight ass." Neji said remembering the images of before.

"You basterd!" Hiashi screamed activating Neji's curse seal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Neji screamed out in agony as he felt what seemed like white fire burning him alive. Hiashi started to walk over to to were Neji was ready to kill him. But before he was even five feet away Neji stood up grabbing Hinata under his arm and bursting through the window.

"Otow-san!!" Hinata screamed as she felt Neji grab her.

"Hinata!!!!"

****

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

So? I know very grafic, but rape isn't pritty. Neji is trully insain. Heh, or me, one or the other XP

Please R&R

JA NA!


	4. Failed

**Bleeding Neji**

YO! I am going to tell you a little info on me. I'm basicle insain... No just kidding(maybe), well anywho, I like writing horror and painful stories involving Neji and even Lee. It seems the guys I like the most suffer. But Lee is my favorite charictore and he's in three of my stories, and only one stars him. Lee is an amazing person in my eyes. As far as i'm concerned he was hit with the drop dead sexy stick twice. Neji got grazzed by it. Gaara got a tap. But Lee got whacked...Hard. Well enough of my ranbleing and on to the story! Take us away Neji!

Neji- "Narutodippy want me to warn you this story is not meant for little kids. And also that she didn't creat Naruto(thankfully) If she did, I would have been dead by now in the series."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hear people?_

"Damnit! Were losing them!!

_Am I dead?_

"GIve me some room!"

_I know that voice_

"Clear!"

Neji felt his body convolce as his life returned to his broken body. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He let out a blood curtling scream as the feeling to his body returned. It was unlike any pain he had felt before. It was worse than the curse seal. Worse than having an arow go through your stomach and shoulder combined.

"We need to stablize him!" Called out a blure. 'Who is that? I reconize that voice.' "Hurry! We're going to lose him again!" Called the blure again. 'Tsunade!' Neji said happy to figure out the mistry he was pondering.

"H-Hokage-s-sama l-let me di-AH!! Let me die. P-Plea-AAAH!!! Please..." Neji said as loud as he could. Tsunade looked over at the mangled nin and almost slapped him.

"Listen to me damn it. The only reason we're saving your ass is so you can rot in jail. I don't think I would spare you by letting you die." Tsunade hissed. "I-is Hina-Hinata all ri-AAAAAAH!! All right?" Neji moaned out in agony. He could feel his tears rolling down his face from the pain. "She's in better condition than you. Thank Kami-sama. You broke her fall." Tsunade answered.

"G-G-Good... I diz-dizerve to d-d-die. L-le-AAAAAAAAH!!!!" Neji couldn't finish his sentance as tsunade pressed down hard on his shattered arm, causing him to have spasms from the pain. "How many time's do I have to tell you!?! Your going to rot in jail weather you like it or not! You got that!?!" Tsunade screamed at the crying nin.

"Yes." Neji wimpered before Losing conchesness.

-----

"Neji, Neji! Basterd wake up!!" Neji felt a slap on his face which afectivly brought him back to conchesness. "What do you want Tenten?" Neji asked trying not to sound iritated.

"Here." Neji opened his eyes to be met whith a black rose. "How sweet. A good parting girt from a slut such as you, I'm touched." Neji said earning a hit on his arm sending spasms of pain over his body.

"Oh poor Neji still hurt because I cheated on him. oh boo-hoo." Tenten teased. "Heh, at least I'm not a vergin any more." Neji spat earning an even harder punch to his shattered rib cage cousing him to let out a small scream.

"You fucking raped two people! One was only six! And you killed her after you did so leaving her body in your seed! I should kill you!" Tenten screamed completly discusted at her teamate.

"Then kill me. It dosn't matter to me. Eather way i'm going to die." Neji said with a smirk on his face. But it was wiped off as Tenten removed his IV with a jaged motion.

"Oops." Tenten said as she left the room.

"Oops my ass." Neji said as he staired back at the ceiling waiting for his medication to wear off so he woould be sent into the agony he disurved. "In the end I was 'saved'. Now I'm stuck here with a bunch of PMSing paople. Could my life get any fucking better?"

"Hello Neji."

'I spoke too soon.'

Hiashi made his way over to Neji's bed. Neji looked up and saw that his eyes were slightly red. His guess is that he's serverly mad and poped a blood vesal, or he was crying over the lose of his youghest daughter. Probily both.

"Do as you wish." Neji said ready to get his punishment. But to his surprize he didn't feel any pain. Neji opened his eyes slowly hoping what was happening was true. But the second he did, he regretted it. He felt as if his eyes were going to explode. Knowing Hiashi thats what he was probily aiming for.

What seemed like hours passed before the pain finaly subsided. Neji reopened his eyes and saw that things looked diferend. It was a little fuzzy. "What did you do?" Neji inquiered.

"Remove your beakugan." Hiashi hissed before getting up and leaving. Neji laided there in aw. 'is that evan posible?' Neji tried to activate his beakugan to find that it wouldn't. He kept trying over and over but to no avail.

"Just fucking wonderful. Kami, I now you hate me, but do you have to rub it in?" Neji asked to the sky. "Hyuuga-san are you awake?" Came a quet voice behind the door.

"Yes." Neji said with a sigh.

"You have a couple visiters. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes."Neji said a sarcastic voice.

The door opened revealing hell itself. There stood Gai and Lee, and to tell the truth, Neji had never wanted to be dead so badly in his life.

'Kami, fuck you.'

**XOXOX**

"Neji...What were you thinking?" Lee asked almost in tears. "I was thinking about fucking Hinata silly. But nothing turns out the way you want." Neji said in an anoyed voice.

"You could have talked to us Neji. We would have listened." Gai said in a sad voice.

"Oh cut the crap Gai. I did try. But the only advice was some youth crap. I told you multiple times what I was planning to do. You just never listened." Neji said Chocking a little on his words.

"Neji, You never told me any thing of this magnitude." Gai said seeing his students distress. "No, when Lee and I had finished training. We were eating lunch." Neji wispered trying to hide the emotional pain the words brought. "Lee, you had began talking about the Hyuuga clans unfair rules."

"That's when I told you. I said 'One day I'll make them pay, And when I do I swear to take as many with me as I can." Neji said no longer hidding restraining his tears. Lee went pale. He was right. He had told him, and all he did was sit there and say it was a good goal. Lee felt sick. He relized that he helped. He was at falt too. He might as well been the one who rapped Hinata and Hinabi. Lee held a hand over his mouth as he tried to surpress the images flowing through his mind. But that harder he tried the worse it got. Lee nealed down on the floor gripping his stomach as if he was in pain.

"Lee? Hey Lee are you ok?" Gai asked as he knealed down next to his favorite student. "I could have stopped him... But I said it was a good goal... I said it... I encoroged him... I helped... So I helped rape them... I rapped them." Lee said as he Began to shake.

"Lee you didn't do anything wrong." Gai said trying his hardest not to yelll at Neji. Lee shaking grew worse. "Gai-sensai?" Lee asked like an abused child. "I'm here Lee." "I can here them screaming. I can feel thier blood on me. Why am I a murderer?"Lee asked as if he was a todler.

"Your not. You didn't do anything wrong." Gai said in a soothing voice. Lee leaned onto Gai and began to sob. Neji was still crying as well. He didn't know why. He didn't feel gilt for what he did. He felt pain from being ignored, for being forgoten, thrown to the side like trash, now more than ever.

"No one cares about me do they Gai?" Neji asked through his tears.

"No. Nor do I." Gai said as he helped Lee to his feet.

"Then i'm alone?" Neji wondered to himself.

"No one will ever forgive you Neji. I don't even think your father will even exept you now." Gai said as he left the room soporting the still sobbing Lee.

Gai's words hit hard on the downed Hyuuga. It was true. Neji didn't know why but he didn't know what to do. Every one hates him. Not even his father would look at him. Not even a glance?

'What am I now?'

-----

"A caged bird sings because it hopes to fly. But the snake eats the bird, so it is no longer alive. But still trapped." Neji said to the darkness around him. The night was cold. Colder than it had ever been before. Right about now he would almost hear his father saying good night to him and feeling his arms rap around him. But now, he couldn't. He couldn't feel the warm arms around him protecting him, now he could feel the emtyness he only felt when his father first died. No one cared. No one was willing to tell him they cared, even if it was a lie. Now all that remained was the night that wanted to make the Hyuuga rot.

And he felt as though he desurved it.

"She is smileing right now, Neji." A familure voice called out to the him.

"Hinata?" Neji said as he turned his head to see if it were true.

"Yes." Hinata said from her seat in her weal chiar. "You can torcher me if you want. Thier are some scaples in the drower over there." Neji said pointing to the dresser across the room.

"I didn't come here to get revenge." Hinata said as she wealed up next to Neji. "I came here to say that I forgive you...and that your not alone." Neji could have sworn his heart stopped. The two words he had yerned to hear so much had finaly come from the one person he least expected. "Why?"

"What you said true. It came from your heart. You were willing to sacrifice ever once of joy you ever had to give my little sister a reason to be happy. A reason to smile. You trully regret what you had done to the point you are willing to be toucher to death. And for that I can never not forgive you." Hinata said as she placed a loving hand on Neji's face.

"You shouldn't be near me. You shouldn't forgive me. I put you through hell. You begged me to stop. You screamed in agony and I enjoyed it. That is unforgivable. I raped you. Like I said before Your kindness is your worst weekness." Neji said as he shirted away from Hinata's touch.

"But my kidness is also my greatest streanght for you." Hinata said turning Neji's face back towards hers." Even a dead bird still has wings to fly." Hinata wispered as she brought her lips to Neji's."Hinata, I love you." Neji said as he pulled back from Hinata's lips.

"I do too Neji."

------

The morning sun hit Neji's face causing him to grone. "Why does to sun have to rise so erily?" Neji wined. "Because it wan't to be the first one to great the world." Hinata said clearly making Neji jump.

"Did you spend the night in here?" Neji inquiered remebering last night. "Yes. So?"Hinata said with a small yawn.

"Hiashi is going to lose it! He'll think that I raped you! You'll get in alot of trouble if he finds out!" Neji said a quick as he could. "Hinata? Hinata were are you?" Hiashi called.

"Shit." Neji cussed under his breath. "What should we do?" Hinata asked. "Hinata?" Hiashi asked closer than before.

"This isnt good! Hinata do you think you can walk a little?" Neji asked as he formulated a plan. "I could if I tried." "Good now listen closely." Neji said, but his plan was interupted by the sound of the door knob turning. Neji looked around franicly trying to find someplace for hinata to hide. Neji tried to lean up to look around only to afectivly to fall ontop of Hinata causing her to let out a small shreak.

"Hinata?" Hiashi asked as he opened the door more. What he saw made him loose it. Neji was ontop of Hinata and had his hands on both her breasts, and to add to it her robe that was given to her by to haspital was half removed exposing her body once again to Neji. Hinata could only watch in horror as Hiashi pinned Neji against the wall by his neck.

"So you take advantage of Hinata by knocking her out of her weal chiar and pinning her to the ground!?!" Hiashi screamed as he punched Neji in his stomach. Neji Let out a cry in pain as his broken body crumbled under the froce of the hit. "Otow-san, stop!" Hinata cried. Hiashi dropped Neji onto the ground like he was dizezed.

"Hinata are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Hiashi asked helping Hinata sit up. "He didn't do anything wrong. He fell out of his bed and landed on me." Hinata said trying her hardest to sound strong.

"You don't have to be strong, Hinata. If he did something tell me, ok?" Hiashi said in a fatherly voice. "But he didn't do anything wrong, I swear. He didn't hurt me nor did he violate me, it was just and axident." Hinata wispered.

"Come, lets get you back to your room away from Him." Hiashi spit the him part out like a bad taste. Hinata looked back at Neji's shaking form and frowned.' forgive me Neji.'

-----

Neji awoke to find himself still on floor. "Damn it." Neji hissed as he tried to stand. He barily managed to stand befor his legs gave out from under him making him crash to the floor."GAH!!" Neji felt his head smash onto the white tile floor with a load crack. He could feel blood running down his head.

"J-Just, my luck." Neji hissed as he started to pull himself across the tile floor leaving a small trail of blood."Damn you Hiashi."Neji spat as he neared his bed. "Every time something good happens for me you praticaly beat me bloody for it." Neji growled as he grabbed hold of the side railing of his bed. "And for some reason no one notices the brused." Neji said in a soft voice.

"Being abused by an 'uncle' who is soposed to be there for you." Neji wispered, trying to pull himself up enough to get on the bed. "He'd beat me bloody just because I tripped or smiled." Neji said fighting the tears forming from the memories being reawakened. "All I wanted was to make him smile." Neji spat letting his tears start to fall. "Even when he hit me."

"I tried to to ignore the pain." Neji said fully crying. "Even when I became a genean."

"My team mates would somtimes wonder why I was limping." Neji began to sob at the memories. "One time they saw the bruses...They quetioned me. Trying to see what happened. But I told them every lie in the book. None of them believed me. So they went to Hiashi." Neji gripped his sides as the memory came back.

"Heh, who knew somone could survive being beeten to the piont of unchonchessness and walk like nothing happened the next day." Neji growled as his tears fell off his face. Silently he cried himself into a dreamless sleep of his own sorrows...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Another chapter! woot! And don't flsame about me randemly rushing the romance. I couldn't think of anything pluss I wrote this story almost a year ago when I was still in my early day's of work.

Neji-"Are you trying to make me kill you?"

ND-Maybe...Well I need to run for my life now! Please RR!


	5. Of docters and blood lines

Of Docters and Bloodlines

"Basterd, wake up!" Neji felt a hard slap on his face once more.

"You hit me one more time Tenten and I swear you'll be following Hinabi." Neji spat.

"Lets go, get your ass up." Tenten said ignoring the privias comment.

"What for?" Neji asked getting interested.

"We're taking you for rehibilitation moron." Tenten deadpaned.

"Wow, thanks, that just makes my day better." Neji hissed.

"Please Neji-kun, your going to be late." Lee wispered.

"Since you asked nicly I will." Neji growled towards Tenten. Neji tried to push himself up only to fall back in pain gripping his right arm. "Joy, just fucking joy." Neji hissed.

"Come on move it you rappest!" Tenten spat as she grabbed him by the arm in quetion."GAH! LET GO!!" Neji screamed in agony.

"My bad." Tenten said in a sweet voice laced with sarcasm.

"You (gasp) Do that one more time, I will kill you!" Neji screamed out in rage.

"Are we going to go or not?" Lee asked in the back round slightly iritated.

Neji finaly maneged to get himself into a weal chiar without the help of his 'friends.' Not to mention Tenten almost threw him down the stairs. But other than thatthe trip was quit. No one talked not even Gai or Lee. It seemed that they were trying thier hardest to anoy the looks. Every one, even the children looked at Neji as if he had personly hurt them.To tell the truth Neji was just about to get up and beat some sence into everyone. But the worse was yet to come.

"Isn't that Hyuuga Neji?"

"You mean that kid who raped both his coisins and killed the younger one?"

"I heard he tried to rape her yesterday at the hospital."

"Freaks like him should be locked up forever."

"They should get a taste of their own medicin."Neji could barily resist slamming his head into the nearest pole. These people were getting on his last nerves. Every five seconds he could hear some new rumer. Some actuly made sence wile others were just retarded in every sence.

"Tenten, If there is one thing you could do for me, it would be great if you killed me." Neji growned.

"Trust me i've been wanting to do that for the last three days" Tenten growned back.

"Did you hear, The Hyuuga kid Got that poor girl Hinata pregnant!"

"Thats horible!"

"I wonder how she's taking it?"

"I herd he gave her a dizeaz!"

"No. Poor child her life ruined thanks to that freak."

"I bet he's really gay too."

'Thats it!' Neji had finaly snapped, No one talked about Hinata like that nor did he like rumers being spread about him.

"Listen up all you morons! If your going to spread some freaken rumers keep them away from Hinata! She has nothing to do with me, so leave her the fuck out of it!!" Neji screamed safitionatly shutting every one up.

"Shut up you rappest!"

"You can't talk to sain people like us!"

"Yeah!"

"Your a murderer!"

"If all of you don't shut up I swear you'll be next!! Got it!?" Neji spat making everyone go dead quit. Even the birds went quit. Tenten Gai and Lee all stepped back away from neji as if he was going to ponce. The only thing Neji could do was role his eyes.'this is going to be a loooooong day...'

--

"You're late Hyuuga." Spat the nurse at the front desk. "Did you rape someone on the way over?"

"I swear if You say anything about rape one more time, I'll rip you head off and shuve it up your ass, Don't test me." Neji growled in and incredibly low voice.

Let's say he wasn't too happy. The rest of the way he had to push himself since every one (including Gai) Was too afraid to even go near him. And since his right arm felt like it was going to explode it REALY didn't help.

"T-This way please."The nurse stuttered. Neji began to weal himself towards the room the nurse had pounted out.

"P-please wait here."

"Fine." Neji spat. Right about now he really was going to kill somone.

Neji herd the door start to open. A man about 40 walked in with a clip board with his hair back in a pony tail along with glases. Neji let out a small chuckle.

'this is going to be fun.' Neji thought as he formulated the perfect plan.

"Goo-AH! It's you!" The man screamed praticaly jumping out of his skin.

"So, lets get this over with quickly. I DON'T plan on spending my day here." Neji said in a fake evil voice.

"O-Ok s-sir." The poor man stuttered.

The man aproched Neji ready to run at any second. When he was about a foot away he lowered his clip bourd but still held it close. "O-Ok t-t-take off yo-yours-shirt." The man stamered out.

Neji did as he was told. When his shirt was off the man nerly flew back from the sight. Neji's body was riddled with every coler a bruse could be. It was evident that most of these were more recent than others.

"My god what happened to you?" The man asked losing his fear seeing Neji's condition. Even if he was a murderer and a rapest there was no way he would be able to so much as through a punch let alone truly hurt you.

"I jumped out a six story window, any questions?" Neji statted in a 'matter of fact' tone. The man looked at Neji expecting him just to be stubern, but his face was straight and he looked as truthful as posible.

"How did you manage to live!?" The man almost screamed.

"I know as much as you do." Neji said not loosing his tone.

"How long ago did you do that?"

"Three days ago." Neji said clearly growing bord.

"But these bruses here look less than a day old. wile these look like theve been here for months." The man said pointing out the other brused.

"I was beaten constantly, ok. Abused." Neji said trying not to show any emotion.

"My god. By who?"

"Why should I tell you?" Neji spat.

"I-It could be o-of some help." The docter wimpered, backing away again.

"And how might it help? Besides, even if I told you you think I was crazy." Neji statted. The docter only raised an eye brow at Neji antics.

"Ok you already think i'm crazy." Neji sighed. 'This day is already too long'

"Well crazyer." Neji spat. The docter was amazed at how Neji was acting. He half expected him to be dark and well, eviler. He just seemed like a normal kid.

"Are you truly The murderer People call you?" The docter asked. After which slapping his hands over his mouth whishing he haden't asked. Neji was shocked by the docters words.

"Why do you ask?" Neji answered with his question.

"W-Well, I h-heard people saying that y-you would p-pounce a-at anyone w-who talked t-to y-you." The docter stutted out fearing for his life.

"I hate rumers. No that's not true. Besides when I did do what I did, I wasn't in my right mind anyways. I was drunk. I had gotten my hands on a good amount of Sake." Neji statted waving his hand in the air as if telling a boring story.

"Oh, okay. Well about these bruses." The docter asked getting back to were the conversation had started.

"If you don't tell." Neji hissed leaving no room for an agument.

"D-Doctors code." The docter stuttered.

"Hiashi." Neji spat the name out like it was posion.

"Why would he abuse you? have you harmed his daughters before?"

"No. Ever since my dad was murdered by him he's been treating me like a person who desurves to be punished." Neji said lowering his head trying to surpress his rage.

"He murdered your Father!?" The docter screamed.

"Yes." Neji wispered gripping harder on the cushened table he sat on.

"He even lied to me about it. He said my father had died in some acident." Neji spat.

"That would explain alot. Why you did what you did." The docter said in a sad voice.

"I had no right. And deserve a servear punishment for taking an inicent persons life. She had nothing to do with the things betwean me and Hiashi." Neji wispered as he lowered his head in shame.

The doctor Almost dropped his mouth in shock. He was abused his whole life and it changed him into something so horible. It took away everything for him and permantly marked him, and he truly did regret what he had done to begin with.

"I know what you need. You just need someone willing to listen." The doctor said as he took out a slip of paper. Neji almost fell over. 'joy, a mind reader.'

"Here, this is the best man I know. He specilizes in hard cases. He will really be helpful I promise." The man said with a kind smile.

"We should get onto the Phisical theropy now." The man said with a chuckle.

"True."Neji said with a small hint of a smile.

--

"Jease Neji you move so slow." Tenten wined.

"Tenten Say one more word to me and me going slow will be the least of your problims." Neji hissed. This was getting on his last nerve. after his little 'anocement' every one stayed at least five feet away from him. It was worse than listening to the rumers. 'People piss me off.'

Soon they arived back at the hospital. Almost instantly Neji wished he didn't. Out of noware he felt a fist conect with his face follow by many unrepeatable shouts. Neji managed to sit up just enough to see who his atacker was.

"kiba?" Neji asked.

"No, it's sakura, Who the hell do you think it is!?" Kiba spat at Neji.

"How dare you touch Hinata like that you sick freak!!" Kiba screamed as he landed a hit on neji's face throwing him back. Neji let out a sscream as he hit on his chest.

"How do you like being hurt!? Now you know a fraaction of what Hinata felt!" Kiba blared as he ran in for another Hit. Neji felt his body go numb. The pain killers the docter gave him kicked in. ' Perfect'

Neji stood up and jukined Kiba in the chest causing to fall over."H-How?" Kiba manage to ask betwean coughs.

"One word, Vikiden." Neji said as he made his way towards the hospital. Tenten, Gai, and Lee ran up and followed Neji in making sure he wouldn't go to Hinata's room.

Once in his room Neji simply got in his bed and went to sleep. 'Damn stuff makes me too tired.' Neji thought before he finaly fell asleep.

--

"Neji, Neji, are you awake?" Hinata asked through a crack in the door.

"Come in." Neji wispered so that only she could hear.

Hinata slipped into the room using her newly acuired crutches. "Hello Neji, how are you?" Hinata asked in a soft voice.

"Kiba atacted me." Neji said with a yawn. Hinata felt her heart stop."Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Hinata said in a matter of seconds.

"I'm fine. If I can serive falling out a six story window, I think I can life with a punch to the face." Neji said in a reasuring voice.

"He only hit you once? That's not the Kiba I know." Hinata said with saspition clearly in her voice.

"Vikiden saved my ass. It kicked in right before he could land any other blows. It's the best pain killer i've had. It made me feel as good as new, if not tired."

Neji said with a chuckle.

"Long as he didn't hurt you. You're already trapped here for a good month if not more. I'll be free in a couple more days." Hinata said with a sad smile.

"Hinata, We should run away together." Neji statted. Hinata almost fell over. She knew Neji wasn't one to have any tack but this was a little extream.

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hiashi would kill me if he found out about us. Pluss everyone would think I forced you into it, but it's bettter than being seperated from you when they finaly

put me in jail." Hinata let out a sigh. He was right, and she realy didn't want to be seperated from him. Pluss she herd that in jail they were going to more than

just simple leave him alone. Torcher along with subjecting to horible living conditions...Posible having him raped as well.

"Yes, it would be better. But the second you can walk they will have gards out side your room." Hinata wispered.

"I know, but they don't know what I can truly do." Neji said with a smirk.

"Neji, what are you talking about? Otaw-san took your beakugan. You can't even see thier chacra any more."

"Who said i was going to use the beakugan?" Neji said enjoying the confusion from Hinata.

"Will you just tell me." Hinata said with a pout.

"You know how the sharigon came from the beakugan at one point, right." Neji assked."Yes but what does that...You didn't" Hinata wispered out of concern.

"Yes, it took all my life to do it but I finaly managed to activate a new form of the Sharigan. Otherwords a new bloodline." Neji sung with pride.

"B-But, how? What does it look like? Is it strong?" Hiata asked still in the dark.

"I'll show you." Neji statted with a smirk. Neji sat himself up soporting his back on the wall and began to go through a set of hand seals Hinata had never seen before. Some looked as thogh Neji was double jointed.

When Neji had finished the seals His eyes changed from thier white coler to a black. Three white tomos apered in the center like the sharigan. Also the vains on the side of Neji's face like the beakugan.

"Amazing!" Hinata blurted. It was indead stunning. She had never seen something like this before. And not to mention she could feel the chacra from the new kece-gen-kida.

"What's it do?" Honata wondered. Neji did his clasic smirk.

"Everything the beakugan and Sharigaan can do. And a little more." Neji said with a confident voice.

"What do you mean a little more?"

"I haven't figured everything out but it truly is amazing. I can stop the flow of a persons charcra with out even toching them with the soft hand stile." Neji spoke. Hinata deadpanned. It was truly a genuises work in it self.

"You really are a genuis Neji." Hinata wispered in true aw.


End file.
